A start of something new
by undeniablydoe
Summary: the past ruined their friendship, but now Shay has taken a different turn so how will things turn up now for Naya? Will they fall inlove or will they stay friends? No matter what happens Naya won't take 'no' for an answer, especially after everything is revealed and chances are brought up.


Naya's P.O.V

just a typical Saturday, no sets to be on, no commercials to appear on and no interviews. Just my lazy day; movies, popcorn, sweats, and lots and lots of take-outs all day long.

I was about to start a marathon of Pretty Little Liars when my phone rang.

"Naya!" said a familiar voice from the other line of the phone

"oh, Hey! I was about to watch you!"

so Shay's calling, I wonder why she doesn't really call often.

"So what's up?" I ask confused to why she had called me

"well uhm, you see im off work today, but everyone else isn't and I was just checking if you'd like to yknw? Hang out today? Well if you aren't busy"

"hahaha, its better then staying at home and doing nothing" although I wanted to stay in and be a couch potato I didn't want to leave Shay all by herself today.

"Yay! So ill pick you up at 2?" she sounded so happy.

"hahaha see you then boo!" I like hanging out with friends especially Shay! We just get along so much.

I got ready and got dressed, not trying to dress too fancy I put on a cute shirt and some jeans with converse.

after awhile of just flipping through channels I heard a knock on the door.

"knock knock, its Shay!" I heard an enthusiastic voice say

"what's the magic word?" I replied jokingly

"well uhm, lets see, if you don't open the door I'd have to climb through your window!"

"hahaha, I'd like to see you try!" I said while opening door

"I will actually, you ready?" she said jokingly

"yeah let me just get my bag, so where are we heading?"

"well I was thinking maybe a little shopping and walking around and then dinner?"

"sounds lovely"

sounds like were gonna be having a wonderful day I just hope my 'feelings' don't kick in like the last time we hung out.

after a long walk around the mall looking through every store we finally decided to have dinner since we were both starving.

"so what would it be? Italian or Chinese?" Shay asked

"hmm.. idk pizza sounds really good right now, but noodles too."

"you're right. why is this so hard?"

"I got it!" I yelled

"what? What will it be then?" shay asked

I took out my phone and Shay gave me a weird look..

"Siri what sounds better pizza or noodles?" I said speaking through a phone

"You're seriously not gonna ask a phone what were eating right?" Shay said looking around hoping no one notices what we were doing.

instead of answering Shay I ignored what she said and waited for Siri to reply.

"Pizza sounds good, would you like me to search the nearest pizza place?" My phone replied

I turned to Shay "Pizza it is" I said giving her my famous smirk

She smiled and we headed straight to the nearest pizza place, we sat down and the waiter took our order.

"so I have to hask, it's been so long since we hung out and now here we are" I said all confused

"haha I know, and im really sorry, things just got busy and plus after the last time we hung out I thought you wouldn't y'knw want to hang out with me anymore."

"what makes you think that? I know the last time we hung out questions were brought up, but I kinda missed us hanging out, so what made you have the guts to call me and ask?" I smiled.

"well I missed us hanging out too so I just built up the guts to, speaking of questions you never stayed for my answer last time"  
Shay said raising an eyebrow

see this was one of the reasons I fell for her the last time, but I pushed all those feelings behind and finally got over her but here I am in front of her again hoping she doesn't draw me back in

"oh yeah, ohh pizza's here!" I said avoiding the question, its been so long since I asked the question and don't plan on hearing the answer anytime soon

we finished our pizza and we both headed home. What a day, it was really fun catching up with Shay but I know that if I do hangout with her again ill catch more feelings.

"it was nice, catching up with you and all, I hope we can do this again" Shay said with the biggest smile on her face

"yeah, me too." I said smirking

I waved goodbye to Shay and headed back into my apartment, but the whole time, the whole night the words "don't you want to know my answer.." stuck in my head, being repeated over and over again, haunting me. I really do want to know the answer to the question. But I know that no matter what her answer is, it will ruin me either in a good way or a bad way, and im not taking chances.


End file.
